Field of the Invention
This invention relates to respiratory assistance apparatus that provides a stream of heated and humidified gases to a user for therapeutic purposes. In particular, although not exclusively, the respiratory assistance apparatus may provide respiratory assistance to patients or users who require a supply of heated and humidified gases for respiratory therapies such as respiratory humidification therapy, high-flow oxygen therapy, Positive Airway Pressure (PAP) therapies, including CPAP therapy, Bi-PAP therapy, and OPAP therapy, and typically for the treatment of diseases such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), snoring, or Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD).
Description of the Related Art
Respiratory assistance devices or systems for providing a flow of humidified and heated gases to a patient for therapeutic purposes are well known in the art. Systems for providing therapy of this type (for example respiratory humidification) typically have a structure where gases are delivered to a humidifier chamber from a gases source, such as a blower (also known as a compressor, an assisted breathing unit, a fan unit, a flow generator or a pressure generator). As the gases pass over the hot water, or through the heated and humidified air in the humidifier chamber, they become saturated with water vapour. The heated and humidified gases are then delivered to a user or patient downstream from the humidifier chamber, via a gases conduit and a user interface.
In one form, such respiratory assistance systems can be modular systems that comprise a humidifier unit and a blower unit that are separate (modular) items. The modules are connected in series via connection conduits to allow gases to pass from the blower unit to the humidifier unit. For example, FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a user 1 receiving a stream of heated and humidified air from a modular respiratory assistance system. Pressurised air is provided from an assisted breathing unit or blower unit 2a via a connector conduit 10 to a humidifier chamber 4a. The stream of humidified, heated and pressurised air exits the humidification chamber 4a via a user conduit 3, and is provided to the patient or user 1 via a user interface 5.
In an alternative form, the respiratory assistance systems can be integrated systems in which the blower unit and the humidifier unit are contained within the same housing. A typical integrated system consists of a main blower unit or assisted breathing unit which provides a pressurised gases flow, and a humidifier unit that mates with or is otherwise rigidly connected to the blower unit. For example, the humidifier unit is mated to the blower unit by slide-on or push connection, which ensures that the humidifier unit is rigidly connected to and held firmly in place on the main blower unit. FIG. 2 shows a schematic view of the user 1 receiving heated and humidified air from an integrated respiratory assistance system 6. The system operates in the same manner as the modular system shown in FIG. 1, except the humidification chamber 4b has been integrated with the blower unit to form the integrated system 6.
The user interface 5 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a nasal mask, covering the nose of the user 1. However, it should be noted that in systems of these types, a mask that covers the mouth and nose, a full face mask, a nasal cannula, or any other suitable user interface could be substituted for the nasal mask shown. A mouth-only interface or oral mask could also be used. Also, the patient or user end of the conduit can be connected to a tracheostomy fitting, or an endotracheal intubation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,624 includes a detailed description of an integrated system. A ‘slide-on’ water chamber is connected to a blower unit in use. A variation of this design is a slide-on or clip-on design where the chamber is enclosed inside a portion of the integrated unit in use. An example of this type of design is shown in WO 2004/112873, which describes a blower, or flow generator 50, and an associated humidifier 150.
For these integrated systems, the most common mode of operation is as follows: air is drawn by the blower through an inlet into the casing which surrounds and encloses at least the blower portion of the system. The blower pressurises the air stream from the flow generator outlet and passes this into the humidifier chamber. The air stream is heated and humidified in the humidifier chamber, and exits the humidifier chamber via an outlet. A flexible hose or conduit is connected either directly or indirectly to the humidifier outlet, and the heated, humidified gases are passed to a user via the conduit. This is shown schematically in FIG. 2.
In both modular and integrated systems, the gases provided by the blower unit are generally sourced from the surrounding atmosphere. However, some forms of these systems may be configured to allow a supplementary gas to be blended with the atmospheric air for particular therapies. In such systems, a gases conduit supplying the supplemental gas is typically either connected directly to the humidifier chamber or elsewhere on the high pressure (flow outlet) side of the blower unit, or alternatively to the inlet side of the blower unit as described in WO 2007/004898. This type of respiratory assistance system is generally used where a patient or user requires oxygen therapy, with the oxygen being supplied from a central gases source. The oxygen from the gases source is blended with the atmospheric air to increase the oxygen fraction before delivery to the patient. Such systems enable oxygen therapy to be combined with high flow humidification therapy for the treatment of diseases such as COPD. In such therapies, it is important that the oxygen fraction being delivered to the patient be known and controlled. Currently, the oxygen fraction being delivered to the patient is typically manually calculated or estimated based on a printed look-up table that sets out various oxygen fractions that have been pre-calculated based on a range of oxygen flow rates supplied from the central gas source and a range of flow rates generated by the blower unit.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a respiratory assistance apparatus with an improved gas composition sensing capability, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.